


These Little Moments

by starkun



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkun/pseuds/starkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon isn't the only one who can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Little Moments

Socked feet glided along the polished wooden floor, eyes trained on the wall of mirrors in front of him. Arms out, leg out, push off, twist body, head straight, eyes always focused on the same point. A perfect pirouette. Legs apart, arms forward, body arched, knees to the ground, back to the floor. After sinking down he leaned back to press his body to the floor, legs tucked behind him. Chin up, back arched, abs tight, and he was sitting back up again.

Each of Hakyeon’s calculated movements didn’t hit every exact beat of the music spilling from the practice studio’s speakers but it still fit into the mood of the song. Each action was fluid, muscle memory from years and years of practice. Even now, at one in the morning, with three hours already having slipped by, he was still practicing. Hakyeon could be nothing less than perfect. He wouldn’t allow himself. 

After the last note of the song had decrescendoed Hakyeon finally took a break, the only sound breaking the silence of the room was his labored breathing. He walked over to the mirror, grabbing the water bottle and twisting the cap off to quench his thirst. Beaded drops of sweat littered his face and clung to the strands of his hair; the liquid flowing down his throat cooled his hot body. A towel he had placed nearby as well was picked up and used to wipe the perspiration from his face, draping it around his neck before walking towards the door. A banana milk sounded delicious about now. 

He stopped, hearing the faint sound of a piano coming from one of the back music rooms. Hakyeon was puzzled; he was the only one here, wasn’t he? He hadn’t heard or seen anyone come since he had arrived but someone could have easily slipped in when he had left during one of his breaks to use the restroom. Curiosity getting the better of his body’s protests for rest, for sleep, Hakyeon walked back across the bare floor, his footstep echoing softly in the large room. 

There was no light in the hallway connected to the dance studio but the glass of one of the many doors inside was glowing a soft white from the flourscent lights inside. The same door had also carelessly been left ajar, as if whoever was in there hadn’t expected another person to be here either. It was the reason Hakyeon had been able to hear the soft tinkle of the keys from the soundproof room. 

There was no perfect melody of chords, the music more tentative and slow, feeling out each note that fluttered from the beautifully arranged instrument. Much like Hakyeon's dancing, there was no perfect method behind it all, just letting the emotion take over and letting fingers respond and embrace each moment. 

Taekwoon's eyes were closed, back to the breadth of air the door was giving. He came to the studio after spending an hour restlessly tossing and turning in his futon; it's not like there were harmonies or transitions invading his mind and keeping him awake. His thoughts were usually aimless, drifting from one subject, lingering, then moving on to the next. Instead of wasting his time in bed, Taekwoon came here, tucked away in the private safety of the piano room, unaware of the presence behind him. 

Hakyeon could have stood there and listened to Taekwoon play for hours. Finding out that the (mostly) gentle giant he called his best friend was skilled at not only just soccer and singing but also composing and piano playing had been quite the shock to him and not just only him. Taekwoon was a man full of surprises; even after all these years of knowing him, Hakyeon was still discovering more. Or rather Taekwoon was sharing more. 

Not wanting to disturb the beautiful melody created by Taekwoon’s fingertips, Hakyeon pushed the door open just enough to fit his slender frame through and slipped in quietly. A tanned hand rested lightly on the broad shoulder for a moment, letting him know his presence, before he settled into the bench next to him, “It’s beautiful, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon spoke softly, fear that anything above a whisper would taint the heavenly sounding notes. 

The hand on his shoulder made Taekwoon's heart palpitate unevenly and he briefly tensed, before his ever intent eyes shifted over to the man settling in beside him. He acknowledged Hakyeon's presence by letting his eyes rest over Hakyeon for another second or two. Without stopping, Taekwoon returned his focus onto the keys, this time unable to let his eyes slide shut due to the pair now watching over him. Taekwoon didn't mind the company, used to Hakyeon's aura enough that it didn't pervade his sense of security. 

The song progressed, naturally falling from Taekwoon's fingertips like warm rain on a summer night, comforting and mellow. There were some points he also parted his lips, letting the softest measure of singing float out, weightless and iridescent depending on how much one listened. For someone right next to him, it could easily paint colors to match the warmth, no specific words forming just gentle hums.

The characteristically loud Hakyeon remained quiet, as if in a trance, lulled into it by the Taekwoon’s tune. Hakyeon's eyes continued to watch the long fingers move effortlessly across the black and white keys, watching them know exactly which spot to hit with practiced precision. It wasn’t until Taekwoon started humming that Hakyeon allowed himself to shut his eyes, letting the warm and tender sounds wash over him. 

Hakyeon could see the colors in his head, soft colors: hues of deep sapphire, ruby, emerald. Musical jewels appearing so vividly in his mind he wanted to reach out and snatch them, selfishly hoard the precious notes for himself. When Hakyeon did open his eyes again after about a minute he directed them to Taekwoon’s face, “Play a song for me, Taekwoonie. And don’t think about just clunking on the keys. Play something nice.” It wasn’t a command but a hope, hoping Taekwoon would open up more of himself to share. 

Taekwoon stopped, the notes ending altogether as he sat there, fingertips still resting on top of the keys immobile. A steady flow of air left him, his shoulders deflating as he thought about this. He was certainly tempted to defy Hakyeon’s conditions and indeed clunk on the keys, to show how Hakyeon was like a hurricane in his life, coming and going and leaving him disoriented. But he figured they were alone and no one would see if he was being nice. 

Soon Taekwoon started again, more certainty in his fingers, letting the notes ring out into the air with more strength. The way his fingers danced over the keys, quickly moving to and fro, were to represent that storm-like feeling Hakyeon always brought to him. Then Taekwoon slowed it down, portraying the ways in which the leader unknowingly was a stable support to him. Hakyeon gave him encouragement in the smallest of ways, seeking Taekwoon out when he wasn’t so keen on being around the others, or praising him for a performance when he was stuck on the one note that came out sharp. 

Even though Hakyeon was always one to prod and was relentlessly persistent, he knew there were times and places where it was just better to wait; he just usually overlooked it. This time, however, Hakyeon sat patiently. The sudden booming of the notes startled him, surprised and almost a bit offended Taekwoon would begin with something so fierce, as if Taekwoon thought of him as a violent and overbearing force (which Hakyeon couldn’t deny he could be). As the song continued on though it slowly mellowed and that’s when Hakyeon shifted so he could rest his cheek on Taekwoon’s strong shoulder, content to watch the pale fingers at work until the last note was plucked from the wires of the grand instrument. 

“Taekwoon…” Hakyeon was at a loss for words. Everything Hakyeon kept playing over in his head didn’t seem fitting enough for the gift he was just given. The music had moved him in ways it hadn’t before. Taekwoon didn’t need to say anything for Hakyeon to know how he felt; Taekwoon was always better at expressing himself through music than with speaking.

Hakyeon reached for Taekwoon’s hand, playing with the long fingers, admiring the contrast of their skin. Light and dark. Almost opposite of their personalities: Hakyeon, bright and cheery, Taekwoon, somber and quiet. He placed his hand flat against Taekwoon’s, Hakyeon's fingertips falling short of lining up exactly with the bigger hand. 

“I think we should include that in our next album. It’ll be the best hit yet.” Hakyeon's head tilted so he could gaze up at Taekwoon, lips turning up into a smile, “What are you going to title it? I am your inspiration after all, your muse. Maybe it should have my name in it.” 

Hakyeon knew Taekwoon never really cared for the teasing or little games he played with him but Hakyeon enjoyed them regardless. The subtle tug from the corner of those thin lips--invisible if not closely watched for--Hakyeon was only able to draw one out maybe one out of a thousand times but it made all the effort worth it. 

They couldn't just sit there in peace. Hakyeon, so keen on affection through physical display, was soon skimming light touches over him. Taekwoon allowed Hakyeon to, pink lips sealed shut as he noted the response in himself: the gentle beating of his heart quickening. When their hands almost aligned, Taekwoon let the tops of his fingers slightly curl, just to further show the size of them were a little bigger. But when Hakyeon broke his gaze and broke the silence, Taekwoon slid his hand away. 

"Don't be ridiculous," were the only words leaving Taekwoon alongside his scrutinizing stare onto Hakyeon, the amusement definitely seeping through. He would never write out a full song for the leader, let alone put it on a VIXX album, "Ask Wonshik." Taekwoon decided to pass the gauntlet onto the rapper, pushing the task out of his hands. Although he knew half the time Hakyeon was just playing a game with him, he still needed to extinguish the ideas Hakyeon had brewing before he really sparked on them. 

The answer drew a light chuckle from Hakyeon, knowing Wonshik would absolutely refuse to ever do such a thing; Wonshik was the one member Hakyeon seemed unable to crack no matter how much aegyo, begging or whining he poured onto the deep voiced man. He also tolerated Hakyeon’s antics the best as well, as opposed to Jaehwan who often participated in them, and the maknaes who were always trying to pull pranks on Hakyeon. 

As Taekwoon decided the best way to mute Hakyeon would be to keep playing, he did so. This time he played songs he actually knew. Memorizing the chords from beginning to end, some were probably more recognizable than others, one of them definitely being a rendition of Trey Songz. Taekwoon didn't sing though, for he wasn't going to be serenading Hakyeon. Instead he played for Hakyeon, letting the piano sing in his place. Occasionally he would glance over, eyes roaming down Hakyeon's frame that he could see, like how small Hakyeon seemed curled up beside him in clothes that hung off his stature. Or how he could smell Hakyeon's scent, of how he must have been dancing for quite some time now. All details Taekwoon let filter through as he played. 

When Taekwoon’s hands fell back into their natural place on the piano once more, Hakyeon fell back into his unnatural silence once more as well. His eyes shut as he let the notes wash over him like a gentle current pushing the waves onto a sandy beach. Hakyeon felt just as peaceful, as if he were actually in a caribbean paradise. He did bite into his lower lip to suppress a laugh when he recognized one of the Trey Songz tracks he’d often hear coming from Taekwoon’s headphones, knowing how much Taekwoon adored the singer. Taekwoon's affection for Trey Songz was cute, unlike Hongbin’s borderline unhealthy obsession with their labelmate, Park Hyoshin. Hakyeon couldn’t completely pass judgement on Hongbin though, knowing Hyoshin-hyung was his inspiration and motivation for wanting to become a singer. 

Taekwoon continued to play, each song seamlessly shifting into the next; Hakyeon could have sat there forever, drowned in the melodies, but soon his lids began to droop, body twitching every so often as he fought to keep them open. His thin arm curled loosely around one of Taekwoon’s, enough to give him something to hold but not tight enough to disrupt Taekwoon's playing, glancing up at him, “You know I love you, Taekwoonie? You’re my best friend. I wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you.” 

Taekwoon was Hakyeon's source of strength, the one person Hakyeon knew he’d always be able to count on no matter what, someone he could trust with all his fears and worries. Taekwoon would always listen to Hakyeon when he needed to vent no matter how silly the situation might have been , like Sangyuk drinking his last banana milk. Hakyeon often felt like a burden to Taekwoon, putting so much of his own problems him but Taekwoon never once complained. Hakyeon would never tell him he felt this way though.

Eventually Hakyeon could no longer keep his eyes open, darkness shrouding his vision as the notes wrapped around him like a warm blanket. The full weight of his body pressed into Taekwoon and his breathing slowed to a more even pace as his exhaustion from the hours of dance finally won over. 

Long after Taekwoon perceived Hakyeon was asleep, Hakyeon's weight heavy and warm against him while the shallow rise and fall of Hakyeon's body matched his own breathing, Taekwoon let his hands still, the notes ending abruptly. His hands fell into his lap, sitting there a while longer, listening to Hakyeon. Hakyeon was always so calm, so worry-free when wrapped in slumber. As Taekwoon let his watchful gaze drop down Hakyeon, noticing the thick veil of dark lashes fluttering only occasionally, he wondered what kind of dreams Hakyeon was experiencing right now; Taekwoon hoped as pleasant as the music he had been playing. 

Finally, the confiding words from Hakyeon echoed back to Taekwoon, ones Taekwoon already knew to some degree, 'I couldn't do any of this without you.' 

Taekwoon felt his lips move on their own accord as the hushed words entered the air, sweeter than any piano note, "I love you, too, Hakyeonie. More than you'll ever know..." 

And his heart ached.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: The first story we ever wrote together...we just really wanted some Neo at the time and I was inspired by Rob Thomas's "Small Wonders" ~C


End file.
